To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has increased since deployment of 4th-generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post long-term evolution (LTE) system’.
It is considered that the 5G communication system will be implemented in millimeter wave (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To reduce propagation loss of radio waves and increase a transmission distance, a beam forming technique, a massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technique, a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO) technique, an array antenna technique, an analog beam forming technique, and a large scale antenna technique are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, a device-to-device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
In the 5G system, a hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) scheme, a non-orthogonal multiple Access (NOMA) scheme, and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) scheme as an advanced access technology have been developed.
A terminal capable of a wireless communication may be configured with a plurality of components, and a function of the terminal may be variously classified. An image signal and a voice signal may be transmitted from the terminal to a base station or transmitted from the base station to the terminal through an air medium. So, there is a need for a process of modulate a signal to a frequency band which the terminal (or the base station) may use to transmit the modulated signal through an air medium and a process of demodulating a frequency band of an original signal after receiving the modulated signal in the terminal (or the base station).
Meanwhile, within one cell, one base station may communication with a plurality of terminals at the same time. For this, all terminals and a corresponding base station which join a communication need to be accurately synchronized. And, each terminal needs to maintain a signal to noise radio (SNR) as a maximum value by continuously controlling an operation criterion, a parameter, and the like of component elements on a signal path with low power on a given channel environment.
Meanwhile, a component for performing a wireless communication included in one terminal may include a component (hereinafter, will be referred to as “RFA”) which is connected to an antenna and process a high frequency signal and a component (hereinafter, will be referred to as “RFB”) of modulating a high frequency signal to a low frequency signal, and processing an intermediate frequency signal which is acquired by demodulating the low frequency signal corresponding to a preset demodulation scheme.
Various signals may be transmitted and received between the RFA and the RFB, paths (channels) through which corresponding signals are transmitted are different one another according to a signal type. For example, a uplink (UL) signal/downlink (DL) signal, a control signal, and a clock signal may be transmitted and received through different paths. So, the number of cables for a connection between the RFA and the RFB may be two or more according to the number of signal types of signals transmitted and received.
Meanwhile, a plurality of RFAs may be included in a terminal for using a MEMO technology. If the number of RFAs included in the terminal is increased, the number of cables connected to an RFB is also increased, so limitation on configuration and deployment for inner components of the terminal may occur.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.